Something with Love
by Termony Rairos
Summary: As life is, as something with love.
1. Something of Luna

Title/Something with Love  
Written by Termony

Disclaimer/ I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

01/Something of Luna

* * *

"This is…for him?" I looked at her, the person who was the woman of my dream…my mother.

"Yeah…your father's coming over. He's…dropping by."

The divorce…must have left mother hollow for some time.

And for that man whose face I inherited, it must be difficult as well. He…and she…never told me the reason that they are departing from one another. But…she said that it's one of those decisions that the two must make in order to remain a couple. That, I still don't understand.

"I see."

I decided to keep silence. This is the best in this family. Silence…does not kill.

As I am going to Luna's house where she is with Athrun, I am feeling really annoyed. The first time I met her, it was a disaster. Luckily, there was Meyrin. I think…she must be very annoyed by her bigger sister's adventurous personality. Maybe…I am just not like her; I don't want to be adventurous. I want to stay at home and do my things.

"Hey," Meyrin said, as I was heading to her living room. Their mother opened the door for me. "Doing another social studies project again?"

"Yeah…I actually forgot which project it is…we do too many projects together." I frowned. Athrun dragged me too often to these projects… and it's always with Luna.

"So… another Chess game?" I think I saw sparks from her eyes…

"Okay…" I actually did not know what to do…

 _Tell her to play with Athrun?_

 _No._

 _Tell her I don't like Chess?_

 _No._

 _Okay, I have no idea what to do._

"Erm…is there anything else you would like to do?" I tried to lighten the topic, from Chess to something more casual.

"I kind of want to…do homework with you. But… too bad. I'm too young. Maybe later when you take a random class we can do together?"

She smiled. Somehow she seemed nervous.

"I guess…later?"

Then, she left.

After our group projects, I began talking to Athrun.

"Athrun, Meyrin wanted me to take the same class with her. What does that mean?"

Athrun thought about it, then he said. "I'm not sure. I think you can try make her watch a movie with you just to make sure."

Shinn, who we saw a little bit early from somewhere else said. "Just join and see what comes."

I thought about it.

 _That could work._

 **End of First Chapter**


	2. Something in Between

Title/Something with Love  
Written by Termony

Disclaimer/I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

02/Something in Between

* * *

"I'm going nuts!" I screamed.

"Sister… Luna… What are you doing?" Meyrin peeked her head into the room.

"Erm…well, I told everyone I would do something for them and now I'm going nuts!"

"Oh…I can't help you with that."

"Yeah…it has to be me. I need to shop for Athrun, I need to give you fashion advice, I have to be the one to get near Fluffy—that dog only likes me, and Rey…"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing. Erm…I'll talk to you later, okay?"

As Meyrin's head disappeared, Luna got really relieved.

 _Phew, I nearly told Meyrin that Rey is looking for advice in pursuing her…_

 _And why does Shinn's dog only likes me?! I'm only his master's cousin! And I'm not his only cousin!_

She frowned.

 _Oh wells. It should be okay for Fluffy, but…what am I going to tell Rey?_

-/-

 _Meyrin…from my memory has been a fun little girl. She likes ice cream, dolls, fluffy jackets, and drama. However, for some reason, she likes Chess. And Rey…he likes fencing, cooking, chasing after ice cream trucks when we were young. Well, we were young. That's why. And…how they will be together is out of my reach. She likes him, I think. Or does she? I think maybe it's a good thing to ask, but…let's just try to give Rey a push, let him decide, and let her decide. I think, this is the best option._

 _They will decide for themselves._

 _That's that._

 _And so…Rey needs to learn about her from her._

 _That's…my advice._

 **End of Second Chapter**


	3. Something together

Title/Something with Love  
Written by Termony

Disclaimer/I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

03/Something Together

* * *

Meyrin looked at those photos in the albums. It was a little bit far away now. Way back when. _So… does he still chase after ice cream trucks?_ _Somehow, I wonder… And for a girl to make an initiative, it's so difficult…_

"Meyrin!" Luna called out to her from outside of her room.

"Coming!" Meyrin said, rushing to the door. "What is it?"

"Rey called," she handed the phone to her.

"Thanks," she put the phone next to her ear. "Hi."

 _"_ _Hi, erm… want to watch that movie you really wanted to watch later?"_

"Sure!"

 _"_ _THANKS!"_ He said it really loudly.

He froze for a moment. Then, using a quieter voice, he said, _"_ _Thanks."_

She smiled.

 _Yeah._

 **End of Final Chapter**


End file.
